swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CT-8795
CT-8795, znany lepiej jako Komandor Kyle – żołnierz-klon i nieformalny członek jednej z komórek rebelii. Historia Powstanie mały|lewo|SzkolenieCT-8795 powstał na Kamino, lecz nie w standardowy sposób. Był on bowiem jedną z prób stworzenia klona, który nie tylko znacznie szybciej dojrzeje, ale również utrzyma się w tym wieku dłużej niż zwykłe klony (które szybciej się starzeją z powodu przyśpieszonego wzrostu). Próba ta udała się. Naukowcy z Kamino wszczepili mu również midichloriany, które miały sprawić, że Kyle będzie pierwszym klonem używającym Mocy. Sprawiło to, że Kyle potrafił lepiej wykorzystywać swoje atuty, lepiej szła mu walka przy pomocy broni niepalnej oraz potrafił przewidywać ruchy przeciwnika, lecz przez długi czas CT-8795 nie potrafił wykorzystywać Mocy, którą miał w sobie. Walka u boku Jedi mały|lewo|Kyle na początku karieryKyle został przydzielony jako szeregowy do 150 Legionu Armii Republiki Matta Tagura, potężnego mistrza z zadatkami do Rady Jedi. Uczniem Matta był młody i uzdolniony Bofa Hrazis, z którym Kyle zżył się nawet bardziej niż z mistrzem Tagurem. To właśnie Bofa wymyślił imię Kyle'a. Pierwsza Bitwa o Pelarię Pod dowódctwem Porucznika Liama oddział, do którego należał Kyle, o nazwie Thunderclap miał za zadanie dostarczyć żywność klonom walczącym o Pelarię. Kanonierka, którą lecieli, została jednak strącona przez działa typu Alfa,mały|Kyle walczy na Peralii więc klony musiały awaryjnie lądować na terenie wroga. Oddział postanowił odbić wieżę komunikacyjną, aby skontaktować się z dowództwem, które nie wiedziało o działach typu Alfa, na które kanonierki nie były przygotowane. Po drodze większość klonów zginęła. Gdy dostali się do centrum dowodzenia, wysłali komunikat. Nagle do pokoju wdarły się droidy komandosi, które zabiły większość klonów w tym porucznika Liama. Dowództwo wysłało specjalne statki, odporne na działa typu Alfa a następnie uratowały ocalałe klony. Bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem Republiki. Pierwsza bitwa o Queel mały|lewo|Kyle i jego oddział na QueelRodzima planeta mistrza Yody została zaatakowana. Oddziały Yody i Matta Tagura ruszyły do walki z droidami. Wśród żołnierzy 150 Legionu walczących na Queel znalazł się Kyle. Podczas walki na froncie, członkowie jego oddziału zostali zabici. Jedynie jemu udało się przetrwać. Został znaleziony przez mistrza Yodę i przyłączył się do jego oddziału, mającego poprowadzić ofensywę na główną bazę wroga. Gdy udało im się dotrzeć do celu, Kyle i inny klon zostali wysłani, by zhakować system i dezaktywować działka. Po drodze jedno z działek trafiło jednak kolegę Kyle'a, który miał zhakować system. Kyle dobiegł jednak do drzwi. Były jednak zamknięte. Yoda użył więc Mocy, by przenieśćmały|Yoda, Kyle i inne klony Kyle'a na dach budynku, aby mógł przejść przez właz. Gdy Kyle był już w środku, przedarł się do pokoju dowodzenia i dezaktywował działka, niszcząc po drodze parę droidów. Baza Separatystów została przejęta, a krótko potem droidy wycofały się z dalszej walki. Po tym wydarzeniu Kyle został awansowany na porucznika. Druga bitwa o Pelarię mały|lewo|Kyle walczy z droidami na Peralii150 Legion udał się na Peralię, planetę zaatakowaną przez Separatystów. Kyle i Matt mieli schwytać przywódcę wroga, generała Blake'a. W tym celu razem z oddziałem klonów próbowali przebić się przez droidy, ale się to nie udało. Kyle i Matt uciekli do jednego z wieżowców. Pobiegli na dach i wezwali pomoc. Sygnał przechwyciły jednak droidy Blake'a. Wysłał on kilka oddziałów komandosów droidów. Rozegrała się walka, z której zwycięsko wyszli członkowie Republiki. Następnie po Kyle'a i Matta przyleciała kanonierka i zabrała do bazy głównej. Bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem Republiki. Trantport więźnia mały|Kyle zastanawia się nad propozycją CadaRepublika schwytała Cada Bane'a. Oddział Kyle'a otrzymał rozkaz przewiezienia go na Coruscant. Spearatyści jednak wiedzieli, że miał on cenne informacje o ich siłach. Zaatakowali zatem statek. Szybko go opanowali i zabili większość klonów. Cad zaproponował Kyle'owi, żeby go wypuścił, a ten pomoże mu się z tąd wydostać. Zdesperowany porucznik przyjął propozycję. Udali się do hangaru, niszcząc po drodze droidy. Gdy dotarli do statku, Cad wystawił Kyle'a i sam uciekł. W hangarze nie było już więcej statków, więc musiał udać się do drugiego hangaru. Udało mu się to i uciekł ze statku. Niedługo potem Kyle został kapitanem. Ratowanie Jeta i Raida mały|lewo|103px|Wiadomość Jeta i RaidaDwa klony, Jet i Raid utknęły na Relen z ważnymi informacjami. Gdy udało im się wezwać pomoc, statek Kyle'a odebrał wiadomość. Kapitan natychmiast wysłał na Relen oddział ratunkowy. Bitwa o Orgel Między Republiką i Separatystami rozegrała się bitwa na Orgel. Oddział komandora Paula został osaczony. Bofa Hrazis postanowił wyruszyć wraz ze swoim oddziałem namały|Kyle i Bofa walczą na Orgel pomoc przyjacielowi. Kyle ruszył razem z nimi. Niestety oddział został rozbity i, jak sądzono, tylko Kyle'owi i Bofie udało się ujść z życiem. Śledztwo w sprawie korupcji Kyle i Bofa zaczęli prowadzić śledztwo (niezatwierdzone przez Senat), które miało na celu odnaleźć skorumpowanych polityków w Senacie. Udało im się nawet ustalić, że klony mają chipy kontroli. Jednocześnie razem z Mattem zaczęli badać sprawę kilku padawanów, którzy zaczęli przechodzić na ciemną stronę. Jeden z tropów w tej sprawie zaprowadził do Kitaia Brixa, przyjaciela Bofy. Trop okazał się prawdziwy. Kitai zaczął uciekać. Kyle, Bofa, Matt i dwa klony - Jet i Raid ruszyli za nim w pościg.W czasie pogoni za Kitaiem Jedi i klony rozdzielili się, nie wiedząc gdzie uciekł Brix. Klony pobiegły we właściwym kierunku. mały|lewo|Pościg za Kitai'emJedi zorientowali się o tym i pobiegli do Kyle'a i reszty. Kitai wskoczył na budynek. Jedi jednak zdążyli przybiec i zatrzymali go. Kyle kazał się podsadzić Raidowi i Jetowi, by móc pomóc przyjaciołom. Podczas walki Matt stracił dłoń, Bofa został ogłuszony a Kyle o mało nie zginął. Uratowali go Raid i Jet, którzy zastrzelili Kitaia. Po tych wydarzeniach Matt został zawieziony do szpitala. Bofa i Kyle kontynuowali swoje śledztwo. Udało im się ustalić, że Kanclerz kontaktował się z Separatystami. Jako że śledztwo nie zostało zatwierdzone przez Senat, sami musieli aresztować kanclerza i przedstawić dowody. Gdy do niego poszli z trójką klonów, Palpatine wyjawił swoją tożsamość Dartha Sidiousa. Zabił niemalże całą grupę, oszczędzając tylko CT-8795 i Hrazisa. Padawanowi zaproponował, że zostanie jego nowym uczniem (zamiast Kitaia). W zamian miał on oszczędzić mu życie. Kyle'a przekonał tym, że jeśli ludzie dowiedzą się o tym, że Kanclerz, symbol Republiki, jest zdrajcą, ludzie stracą wiarę w Republikę, a Separatyści wygrają. 8795 wkrótce otrzymał od Kanclerza awans. Rozkaz 66 mały|Kyle i inne klony podczas bitwy o QueelPodczas drugiej bitwy o Queel, Kyle, Roy i Jet próbowali się przebić przez armię droidów, by przejąć działa separatystów. Roy został rozstrzelany przez droidy, a Jet odepchnął Kyle'a na bok, by nie trafiło go działo, samemu przypłacając za to życiem. Ostatecznie działa udało się przejąć, ale droidy nadal walczyły. Po zniszczeniu dział po komandora przybyli Smoke i Screen. Zabrali go do bazy głównej. Gdy przybył na miejsce, Matt i admirał Bor Acker dyskutowali nad strategią walki. W pewnym momencie Kyle otrzymał wiadomość od kanclerza: "Wykonać Rozkaz 66". Jako że Kyle nie miał w sobie już chipu kontroli, a znał prawdę o Kanclerzu, sprzeciwił się rozkazowi i zabił dwójkę klonów pod dowództwem Ackera, przebywających aktualnie w pokoju. Wtedy został powalony przez Tagura. Spytał go dlaczego to zrobił. Kyle wyjawił całą prawdę. Admirałowi Ackerowi to jednak nie wystarczyło. Uznał, że Kyle kłamie i postanowił go zabić. Wtedy Matt uciął Borowi dłoń, a następnie przebił mieczem świetlnym. Następnie klon i Jedi udali się na planetę Cino, gdzie przebywał dawny mistrz Matta - Ergo Chin. Gdy się tam dostali, okazało się że Ergo przeżył Rozkaz 66 i zabił klony atakujące go. Nagle przyleciał statek, na którym znajdował się Bofa Hrazis. Jego zadaniem było zabić Ergo. Między Chinem i Bofą rozegrała się walka, z której zwycięsko wyszedł młody Sith. Hrazis odrazu wypatrzył sobie nową ofiarę - swojego mistrza. Walka przeniosła się do opuszczonej kopalni. Będąc tuż nad strumieniem wody, zanieczyszczonej przez tutejsze kopalnie, Bofa ogłuszył mistrza. Kyle jednak nadal stąpał na nogach i walczył. Po chwili walki został strącony przez przeciwnika z rusztowania. Wtedy do walki wrócił Matt. Został jednak ponownie obezwładniony. Bofa właśnie miał go zabić, gdy Kyle trzymający się jeszcze rusztowania wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił w Bofę kilka razy. Młody Sith spadł na kawałek kłody i dopłynął do brzegu. Kyle i Matt uciekli. Dalsze losy mały|prawo|250px|Kyle, klon wrażliwy na MocPo rozkazie 66 Kyle i Matt udali się na nieznaną planetę. Tam Matt nauczył go świadomego korzystania z Mocy, daru, który wyróżniał Kyle'a ponad inne klony. Przy okazji komandor nauczył się posługiwać mieczem świetlnym. W tym okresie CT-8795 kilkukrotnie uczestniczył w walce z Imperium u boku nielicznych rebeliantów. Powrót Po 2 latach od rozkazu 66, po przejściu szkolenia, Kyle postanowił, że trzeba zabić Bofę Hrazisa, który jako Wielki Inkwizytor miał za zadanie tropić komórki rebelii i niszczyć je.Kyle widział jednak, że sam nie pokona Hrazisa. Nawet razem z Mattem byli zbyt słabi. Bofa osiągnął bowiem już znacznie wyższe umiejętności i miał armię za zawołanie. Kyle skontaktował się więc z dwoma klonami, którym ufał, czyli z Raidem i Smoke'iem. Raid bez wachania przyjął propozycję Kyle'a. Jako że Smoke miał już rodzinę, a nawet syna, zgodził się jedynie służyć jako pilot w czasie misji. Potem czwórka dawnych członków 150 Legionu Armii Republiki poleciała na Orgel. Kyle twierdził, że Paul nadal żyje. Jak się okazało, była to prawda. Paul zgodził się walczyć u boku dawnych kompanów. Usunięli mu chip kontroli i polecieli na statek Bofy. Dzięki znajomości kodów bezpieczeństwa, które nie zostały zmienione od Wojen Klonów, grupa łatwo dostała się do mały|lewo|Grupa Kyle'a w starych zbrojach klonów na statku Bofyśrodka. Smoke został na statku. Kyle i Paul polecieli zamontować bombę na rdzeniu statku, a Raid i Matt pobiegli na mostek, by odblokować wejście do rdzenia. Wejście zostało odblokowane, ale Bofa wyczuł obecność dawnych przyjaciół i zabił Tagura i jego towarzysza, Raida. Następnie udał się do rdzenia. Paul bezskutecznie próbował nakłonić Bofę do powrotu na jasną stronę i został zabity przez Wielkiego Inkwizytora. Kyle stoczył walkę na miecze świetlne z dawnym przyjacielem. Kazał również odlecieć Smoke'owi bez niego. Gdy statek porucznika był w bezpiecznej odległości, Kyle odpalił bombę i zdetonował cały statek, poświęcając się. Osobowość Kyle najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi Sithów. Był bardzo oddany walce z nimi. Jego głównymi cechami są spryt, odwaga i sumienność. Był świetnym przywódcą. Dla dobra innych potrafił się poświęcić, oddał życie, by pokonać Wielkiego Inkwizytora Bofę Hrazisa. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Kyle ma w sobie midichloriany, które sprawiają, że istoty rozumne mogą manipulować Mocą. * Podczas Wojen Klonów Kyle używał zbroi klonów z szarymi elementami. * Kyle nie uznaje siebie za Jedi. * W 4 BBY pod Kyle'a podszył się ocalały z katastrofy Bofa Hrazis. Kategoria:Smokescreen4 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klony Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Republika Galaktyczna Kategoria:150 Legion Armii Republiki Kategoria:Kroniki Kyle'a Kategoria:Wrażliwi na Moc